Goldfinch
The Goldfinch (Carduelis carduelis) is a small passerine bird in the finch family. Habitat and range The goldfinch breeds across Europe, North Africa, and western and central Asia, in open, partially wooded lowlands. It is resident in the milder west of its range, but migrates from colder regions. It will also make local movements, even in the west, to escape bad weather. It has been introduced to many areas of the world (Snow and Perrins 1998). Description The average Goldfinch is 12–13 cm long with a wingspan of 21–25 cm and a weight of 14 to 19 grams. The sexes are broadly similar, with a red face, black and white head, warm brown upperparts, white underparts with buff flanks and breast patches, and black and yellow wings. On closer inspection male Goldfinches can often be distinguished by a larger, darker red mask that extends just behind the eye. In females, the red face does not reach the eye. The ivory-coloured bill is long and pointed, and the tail is forked. Goldfinches in breeding condition have a white bill, with a greyish or blackish mark at the tip for the rest of the year. Juveniles have a plain head and a greyer back but are unmistakable due to the yellow wing stripe. Behaviour The goldfinch's preferred food is small seeds such as those from thistles (the Latin name is from carduus, thistle) and teasels, but insects are also taken when feeding young. It also regularly visits bird feeders in winter. They nest in the outer twigs of tall leafy trees, or even in bamboo, laying four to six eggs which hatch in 11–14 days. In the winter goldfinches group together to form flocks of up to forty birds, occasionally more. The song is a pleasant silvery twittering. The call is a melodic tickeLIT, and the song is a pleasant tinkling medley of trills and twitters, but always including the trisyllabic call phrase or a teLLIT-teLLIT-teLLIT. In earlier times, the Goldfinch was kept as a cagebird for its song. Escapes from captivity and deliberate releases have colonised southeastern Australia and New Zealand. Goldfinches are attracted to back gardens in Europe and North America by birdfeeders containing niger (commercially described as nyjer) seed. This seed of an annual from South Asia is small, and high in oils. Special polycarbonate feeders with small oval slits at which the Goldfinches feed are sometimes used. Relationships with humans Goldfinches are commonly kept and bred in captivity around the world because of their distinctive appearance and pleasant song. The Goldfinch males are sometimes crossed with Canary females with the intention to produce male mules with beautiful singing voices, that often capture the best singing attributes of both breeds. People also like to attract these birds into their gardens by using feeders or other means due to their beautiful singing voices and good looks. Gallery Goldfinch Map.jpg|Distribution of Goldfinches in the UK|link=Distribution maps Birds.2010 1437.jpg|Goldfinch - http://www.flickr.com/photos/48035701@N04/ Birds.2010 032.jpg|Goldfinches - http://www.flickr.com/photos/48035701@N04/ Birds.2009 780.jpg|Goldfinch - http://www.flickr.com/photos/48035701@N04/ Category:Birds Category:Passerine Category:Vertebrates Category:Chordata Category:Fringillidae